


Widdle Baby Boy

by mallowOmofics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Bedwetting, Diapers, Little!Jeremy, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT6, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Watersports, achievement hunter - Freeform, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: Jeremy wanted to think that he had a very normal life. But before he can do anything, his life is crumbling down around him and it up to 5 guys to help him out.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhaha im baaaaaaccckkkk   
> So basically i used to be 'Malleycatomo' before i deleted that account ( fuck knows why, i can't remember. )  
> So, I'm back now and I'm ready to write more horribly kinky fics and send myself to the deepest layer of hell >:D  
> Enjoy!

Jeremy squirmed in his seat as the let’s play dragged on and on. It was at the point where he was nervous, looking from person to person to see if anyone had noticed his situation yet. His checks flushed red at the thought of having to pause the let’s play to pee. The other guys would never let him live it down. 

Jeremy gulped. “ Uhh… Stupid question, but… How much longer till we can end this?” he asked, trying to cross his legs with too many people noticing. 

“uhhhhh… probably like 20 more minutes dude. Why?” Geoff replied matter-o-factly, looking up from his screen to glance as the Boston lad. 

“N- no reason. “Jeremy said as he bit his tongue to suppress a groan from escaping his mouth. It was at the point where it was almost painful, and the only thing he could think about was sweet relief. He knew he would have to swallow his pride and ask the guys to pause the let’s play. 

“Couldwepausethelet’splay” he said, saying it quickly as to ease the embarrassment. 

“Was that English?” Michael asked with a laugh. 

“Slower please.” Jack asked, not lifting his focus from his screen.   
Jeremy squeezed his shut. 

“Could we please pause the let’s play?” He asked, his voice wavering with anxiety. 

“What? Why?” Jack asked, clueless to the boy’s situation. 

“I….” He mumbled, to embarrassed to say it. 

“Dude just spit it out.” Jack said flatly, finally looking over at the boy. Suddenly, Jack understood what was going on, and before he could shush the lad to help him avoid embarrassment, Jeremy blurted out, “I hafta’ pee.” In the smallest voice he had, his hands shoved firmly between his crotch. 

The other guys burst out laughing, and the lad took that as a reason to run to the bathroom, both hands holding onto his crotch, trying to stop drops of piss from escaping. He ran into the bathroom and threw a stall door open, not even bothering to close it correctly as he fumbled with his zipper, before pulling his dick our just in time and aiming and the bowl.   
The relief felt so good, he didn’t even realize he was moaning at first, and when he did he felt a strong blush come across his face. 

After his long piss, he was quick to zip up and wash his hands, before hesitantly returning to the recording room. He kept his head down as he entered the room, too embarrassed to look the others in the eye. Much to his surprise it was fairly quiet, that is until Jeremy sat down, hearing a crinkle and immediately shoot back up. He turned around to look at his seat and blushed. They had set an open diaper down on it, one of the weird adult sized ones that fans loved to send them, too. 

“Oh, come on guys. Please stop…” He mumbled with embarrassment and he threw the diaper from his seat, sitting back down again and putting his head down on the desk. 

“Did the little baby make it to the bathroom okay?” Michael sneered.

“Did you do potty in the toilet like a good boy?” Gavin said with a smirk, looking right at the Boston lad. That made Jeremy face turn burning red, and he looked down as tears started to form in his eyes. 

“stop…” He said in a small voice as sob slowly started to emerge from the boy. He didn’t know what to do so he just curled his knees into his chest, slowly letting the sobs take over.  
Ryan was the first to react, making his way over to the boy and hugging him, simultaneously telling Michael and Gavin to ‘knock it off’. Soon all the gents were surrounding the young lad, trying to make him feel better with hugs and food. It was Ryan who handed him a water bottle, insisting that he drink It to stay hydrated. Jeremy frowned but took a sip anyway, not wanting to make Ryan upset. There was part of him that was liking this, the cuddling and the hugs. The other half of him however, was horrified. He was a grown man, he shouldn’t be crying over a few mean words. And he certainly shouldn’t be liking this as much as he was. Suddenly realizing how babyish he probably looked, he pushed away the gents and insisted he was fine. 

The gents gave questioning looks, as if they didn’t believe him, but decided to give him some space to calm down. Jeremy just blushed as he got comfortable in his chair. He just wanted to forget that this ever happened. 

Micheal and Gavin shot him weird looks the rest of the day, as if they were trying to figure out what was going through the lad's head. This lasted all day and Jeremy counted down the hours until he could go home, curl up in a ball on his bed, and die of embarrassment.   
But Ryan wasn't going to let Jeremy off to hook that easy, because of course not. 

"Hey, Jeremy! Wait up!" Ryan called out, running to catch up to the younger lad. 

"Ryan please... I just want to go home.." Jeremy whines, embarrassed at how childish how sounded. 

"I know, i know. But i just wanted to know if you're okay. You looked pretty freaked out back there...?" Ryan said, trying to look Jeremy in the eye, only to have the younger man avoid eye contact. 

" 'm not a baby." Jeremy said, almost pouting. 

"Of course you're not. " Ryan said softly, pulling the younger lad into a hug. Jeremy could stayed like that forever, warm and safe in Ryan's arms. Much to his disappointment though, the older man pulled away,uttering a 'stay safe' to Jeremy as he turned and headed for his car. 

Jeremy frowned, looking down at his shoes. 

" 'm not a baby..." He murmured to himself, wanting to just forget about this day.


	2. Little!Jer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff paused, before typing 'littles' into his goggle search bar.   
> He stared at the results as they came up, suddenly understanding his boy's situation even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally i have re-discovered my love more writing so expect more fics and updates this week :D

Weeks passed, and soon Jeremy’s incident was forgotten, with the office returning to normal once more. 

Jeremy however, could not get it out of his mind. He kept replaying the moments in his head over and over again. He wanted to forget, but part od his wanted that same attention again. He didn’t want to risk having another accident, but he craved that attention. He tried to brainstorm various ideas, ignoring the obvious one of just asking for attention. He couldn’t get himself to do that, he’d look ridiculous. 

He decided to look at Geoff from across the room at work, hoping that the gent would glance back at him. He didn’t know what else to do, and he blushed when Geoff finally looked back, giving the boy a small smile before returning to his work. 

Jeremy just squeaked put his head down on his desk, suddenly embarrassed that Geoff had caught him. He realized that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. He cursed his stupid ideas before forcing himself to return to his work. 

He tried to avoid the gent for the rest of the day, feeling shameful that he wanted attention this badly. Geoff finally approached the boy at lunch, putting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder as he sat down next to him. 

Jer just froze. 

“Mind tellin’ me what’s up with you today?” Geoff asked, noticing the blush on the lad’s face. 

“Nothin’. “Jeremy replied quickly, not even looking the gent in the eye. 

“Okay, well I know that a lie, you’ve been staring at me all day.” Geoff said, a small smirk appearing on his face as he watched Jeremy cover his face with his hands. 

"i- i just.... i want attention..." Jer said, more embarrassed than he had ever been.

“uh… you- you just…. want attention? That’s it? Buddy you could’ve just asked, I wouldn’t have made fun of you. I know you’ve been shaken up these past few weeks. “Geoff answered sweetly, pulling the lad close to him. 

Jeremy looked up slowly. “Really?” He asked, surprised by the gent’s answer. 

“Really.” Geoff said, pulling the boy into a hug. 

“I just… I like the attention you guys gave me… that one day ‘ya know.” The lad said quietly, his head buried in Geoff’s sweatshirt. 

Geoff just smiled, kissing the top of the boys head before letting him go. 

“Would you like us to give you more attention?” He asked. “All the time?” he added. 

Jeremy paused, he wanted more than that, but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Want… “he couldn’t get the words out. 

“What is it Jer?” Geoff asked, his eyes gazing at the boy. 

“want ‘ta be little…” He mumbled, blushing as he said it. 

“Little? I don’t understand Jer. Can you explain? “Geoff asked with a puzzled expression. 

“want to be little, like a kid again.” The lad said, fiddling with his shirt. 

“And you want us to take care of you?” Geoff asked, finally starting to understand. Jeremy just nodded, he face still beat red. “We can do that.” Geoff said, smiling at the boy. 

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Jer asked, shocked that Geoff wasn’t angry. 

“I would love to take care of you. All three of us gents would.” Geoff said, reassuring the boy. He didn’t know exactly what to do, but he was willing to do anything to make his boy happy.


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had decided on some ground rules:  
> 1\. Jeremy must stay with one of the gents from now on, baby boys can not be trusted to live alone   
> 2\. Little boys must be in diapers at all times, unless stated otherwise by one of the gents   
> 3\. Bedtime is 9:00. No arguments   
> 4\. Naps must be taken throughout the day  
> 5\. Diaper checks can happen anytime, anywhere  
> 6\. Little boys must be dressed, undressed and changed by a gent.   
> 7\. Little boys must address the gents as ’daddy’ from now on  
> The gents felt that these rules were sufficient to start out with, and all agreed that more could be added if necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiii guyyyyssssssss   
> so its been a minute since ive updated this.... sorry bout that....   
> but i'm finally getting around to it and i still have some good ideas for this story so don't worry.   
> anyways, enough about me  
> hope you enjoy! ( sorry its short! I'll be updating more soon! )

They had decided on some ground rules:  
1\. Jeremy must stay with one of the gents from now on, baby boys can not be trusted to live alone   
2\. Little boys must be in diapers at all times, unless stated otherwise by one of the gents   
3\. Bedtime is 9:00. No arguments   
4\. Naps must be taken throughout the day  
5\. Diaper checks can happen anytime, anywhere  
6\. Little boys must be dressed, undressed and changed by a gent.   
7\. Little boys must address the gents as ’daddy’ from now on  
The gents felt that these rules were sufficient to start out with, and all agreed that more could be added if necessary. 

Jeremy blushed as he walked into the office, avoiding eye-contact with the gents on purpose. It had been two weeks since the boy had opened up to Geoff, the gents had spent time thinking of new rules for their baby boy. He made his way over to Geoff’s desk, poking his boss in the shoulder to get his attention. 

“Ah, it’s my favorite boy! You ready to get changed?” The older man said, almost in a whisper, a warm smile on his face. 

Jeremy just blushed and nodded, following the man to the back room where the rest of the gents were waiting. The boy felt so small compared to the older man, and hesitated slightly when Geoff went to undress him.

“Uhh… can I do it? This is just… kind of awkward…” Jeremy asked, looking down at the floor.

“You know the rules jer, baby boys can’t undress themselves.” Geoff stated before continuing, causing the young boy to cover his face with his hands. 

Fist his belt came off followed by his pants and shirt. The young lad was left shivering in his boxers. Jack was the one to bring out the diapers, and the sight of the white object made Jeremy blush even harder. Geoff then slowly slid the boys boxers off, tapping his feet to get them fully off. Jeremy covered his dick with his hands, the embarrassment of being naked in front of his co-workers- or, daddies , was still very fresh. Ryan helped the lad lay down on the couch, and Jack started the diapering process right away. Jeremy had his eyes squeezed shut the entire time, even with reassurance from the other two gents. 

“There! All done. Jack stated, helping his little boy sit up. 

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of the puffy diaper around his waist. He blushed as he looked up at the smiling gents, who quickly helped the lad change back into his clothes, sans underwear. 

“So uhh… what happens when I need a change…?” Jeremy said reluctantly, feeling very small and young at the moment. 

“You just come ask one of us, sweetheart.” Geoff stated, giving his baby boy a kiss on the cheek. Jer just blushed and fiddled with his hands, nervous to face the other lads as he followed the gents back into the main office. He expected weird looks from the others, but no one seemed to even notice what was going on. Jeremy was glad, as much as he wanted this, he didn’t want Michael or Gavin to find out. They would never let him live it down. 

Jeremy tried to act like nothing was wrong, but by lunchtime he really had to pee, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to ‘go’ in front of the other lads. 

Ryan was quick to pull Jeremy aside, as he had noticed how fidgety the lad was being. 

“I know you have to go.” Ryan said as soon as he door to the closet was closed. Jeremy just blushed and looked away. 

“I-I can’t…” Jeremy mumbled, he was just too embarrassed to go. Wetting oneself on accident was one thing, but purposely peeing in a diaper was a whole other. 

“I’ll change you right away, and I promise you’ll feel so much better baby.” Ryan whispered into the Boston lad’s ear, his hands pressing down on the younger boy’s bladder. Jeremy knew there was no use in fighting it. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to let go. 

It started with a few drops. But It didn’t take long before the lad was fully pissing himself. Jeremy felt it pool around his balls, warm and squishy.   
He whined and grabbed Ryan’s shirt, his knees weak with relief. 

“Now let’s get you changed, little one.” Ryan said, opening the door and carefully leading Jeremy to the empty office, which the gents had turned into a make-shift nursey and changing room. 

Ryan was gentle, making sure that the process was a low-stress for Jer as it could be. Before the lad knew it, he was safe and secure in a new diaper. He couldn’t help but blush as Ryan helped him stand up. He tried not to make eye contact, to avoid further embarrassment. The two made their way back to the main office, eager to re-join the constant chaos. Ryan patted Jeremy’s padded but, making the younger lad squeak in surprise. 

“Ryan!” He whispered sharply, his face red with embarrassment. Ryan just laughed, he loved his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: thank you for all the positive feedback on my fics! It means the world to me :)


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little voice in his head would mock and tease him each time he had an accident. He hated how much he needed comfort and support from his daddies. He hated how good a clean diaper made him feel, and he hated how often he had accidents. He was a grown man, he shouldn’t be… enjoying things like this. It made him feel bad every time he would look down and see a wet patch on his crotch.   
> He should be better than this.   
> But, why did he need it so much then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo yo   
> im back with that angsty shit   
> im making the boio sufferTM right now   
> but the next chapter will be better i promise   
> there is lots 'o love in the future for Jer ;)

Jeremy absolutely refused to wear his diapers during RTX. No amount of bribing from the gents could change his mind. 

This was Roosterteeth’s biggest event, and there was no way that Jeremy was going to risk humiliating himself during it. 

Especially the meet and greets. 

Those terrified him. 

So now the gents were left with a problem. They never expected Jer to be so hesitant to wear his protection during cons, but Jeremy going without it made the Gents even more nervous. They weren’t worried someone would find out- no, they were worried that the lad would have an accident on stage. 

The gents didn’t always diaper Jer, in an effort to protect his control over his bladder, but recently it was becoming more and more apparent that Jer was loosing control. The boy would have accidents during let’s plays and recording sessions, usually without him realizing that he had lost control. The first few were embarrassing, and very hard to explain to Gav and Michael, but by now the gents had gotten used to Jeremy’s accidents. 

So as RTX got closer, the gents re-doubled their efforts to help re-train Jeremy’s bladder. They would pause Let’s plays to let him go to the bathroom, and they would remind him to go at various time during the day, much to Jer’s protest and embarrassment. 

It didn’t mean that it became any easier however. Jeremy would always beat himself up about his accidents, and it wasn’t long before the self-loathing started. A little voice in his head would mock and tease him each time he had an accident. He hated how much he needed comfort and support from his daddies. He hated how good a clean diaper made him feel, and he hated how often he had accidents. He was a grown man, he shouldn’t be… enjoying things like this. It made him feel bad every time he would look down and see a wet patch on his crotch. 

It didn’t help that Gav and Michael walked on eggshells around him. Both boys were choosing to stay out of the gent’s way, mostly due to a lack of understanding. 

Each time Jeremy had an accident he could Gav and Michael’s eyes staring at him, watching him as the gents helped him clean up. Each day he became more and more convinced that the other lad’s must hate him. 

It wasn’t long before he stopped talking as much in let’s plays, and shortly after he stopped appearing as much in Behind the Scenes videos.   
He distanced himself from the other AH members, feeling more and more ashamed as each day passed. It got to the point where he finally spent the night in his own apartment, something he hadn’t done in months. He put on boxers and a pair of sweatpants before slipping into bed, more alone then he had ever been. Tears leaked down his cheeks as he cried himself to sleep. He woke up the next morning, pants soaking wet. He had wet the bed. Angry tears filled his eyes as he got up to change the sheets. He was a grown man and he couldn’t keep his bed dry for one nights. He felt so helpless and little, and he sat against the washing machine and cried as he waited for his sheets to be done. Normally he would text one of his- one the gents, but he didn’t want to bother them today. Jer waited for the laundry to be done, before re-making his bed and hopping into the shower. He came in to work 3 hours late, and the first thing he saw was a very upset Geoff. 

“Jeremy.” Jeremy looked down and walked past his boss, his face still tear stained from crying in the car. 

“JEREMY.” Geoff yelled. This time the lad stopped walking. 

“What.” Jeremy snapped. “What the fuck do you want!?” Jeremy spun around, his eyes filled with tears and his fists clenched as he looked Geoff in the eye. It took only a moment for Geoff to pull the boy into a hug. Jeremy collapsed into his daddy’s arms, tears turning to sobs as the emotions he had been feeling for months finally caught up with him. 

“Hey, hey, you need to breathe buddy. Deep breaths, in and out.” Geoff whispered, supporting his boy as the lad continued to cry in his arms. Jeremy feel exhausted and the little control he had withered away, before the lad knew it his pants were growing warm, and he didn’t have to look down to know he was having an accident. 

This only made the boy cry harder, and it wasn’t long before Geoff called over Ryan and Jack to help him out. Together the three got the boy into the AH office, where it took the gents another half-hour to calm the lad down. Jeremy was clinging to Geoff like the gent was his lifeline, and the more the gents pestered him, the more the lad refused to let go. 

“Jeremy, you need to let go so we can get you changed.” Jack said, using as sweet of a tone as he could. He had never seen Jeremy this upset. 

“no” Jeremy whispered, his head buried in Geoff’s shirt. 

“So, he just started crying?” Ryan whispered to Geoff, confused as to what set the boy off. 

“Yeah, he was all ‘what the fuck do you want?’ and I could tell he was going to cry so I hugged him.” Geoff said, just as confused as the others. Jeremy hadn’t been open with the gents about his recent self-loathing, and the more he cried, the more confused the gents got. 

“Jer, buddy, you need to use your words, what’s wrong?’ Geoff asked sweetly, looking down at the lad attached to him. 

Jeremy was silent, tears still silently rolling down his face. Geoff turned to face the other gents and shrugged. He was out of ideas. Maybe Jer just needed time. The 4 sat in silence, ding everything they could to comfort their boy, not knowing that what they were doing was the reason Jer was crying. 

Jer tried to talk but his throat was dry and he just couldn’t find the words. He hated how sensitive he was, he hated how he needed this. It just made him feel worse. 

Jeremy wanted to disappear. 

He couldn’t though, so he just pulled himself closer to Geoff, trying to hide away from the world. 

He didn’t want people to see him like this. 

He was broken. He needed to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: thank you for all of your support and all the kind comments! They mean the world to me :)


End file.
